


Everything About You

by xcristinar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Morning Cuddles, morning bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcristinar/pseuds/xcristinar
Summary: Calum goes over all his memories about Michael and he’s never been happier to wake up early on a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 21





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm back! This time with some Malum fluff.  
> Leave a comment below or some kudos.  
> Well, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

Calum’s been awake for some time. The sun is still making an appearance in the early morning when he feels Michael stir in his sleep, murmuring something incomprehensible. Calum finds it quite adorable, the way Michael constantly mutters gibberish during sleep while making the cutest little faces.

Michael’s always been a clingy and heavy sleeper and Calum loves it. He lays on his side, facing the boy right next to him, legs still tangled together. The rays of orange lighting are illuminating Michael’s body, turning it into a beautiful orange canvas. It’s mesmerizing.

They’ve known each other for so long and there are so many memories of both of them together. Sometimes, some of them pop up in Calum’s head and he can’t help it but smile at anything. Calum has always loved Michael’s body, always comforted him about his insecurities, making him feel loved beyond words. And it’s crazy how each part of it holds a story.

He takes in the now natural dirty blond hair in front of him. He can’t help it but brush a strand of hair that has fallen in front of Michael’s eyes, putting it behind his ear. It’s so soft, like cotton. He still remembers when Michel would ask him for help when he wanted to paint it with another crazy colour and he wouldn’t have it in him to say no. He was there for all of it.

> _“Are you sure about this, Michael?” Calum’s eyeing the bottle of paint in his hands. Michael’s sitting on the floor, facing away from Calum, towels on his shoulders._
> 
> _“Of course. It’s been a while since I changed its colour. It’s time.” Calum couldn’t say no when Michael smile made him melt like ice cream on a summer day. Well, he could never really say no to Michael, but that’s another story._
> 
> _“I know, but pale pink?” Calum was still not sure about all this. He was accepting of anything Michael wanted to do, but he needed to be sure. He has helped Michael multiple times before. With the hair painting thing, it is. But he always asks a million times before doing it._
> 
> _“Don’t you like the colour, Calum? Is that it?” Michael is looking at the ground, picking at his nails, as the nervousness is creeping up to his hands. “Do you think I’ll look ugly? I know it’s pink and I’m a boy. But I thought it was a pretty colour and I wanted to try it.” Michael is whispering now, afraid that someone will hear and make fun of him._
> 
> _“Of course not, Michael! You’re beautiful despite the colour you paint your hair with.” Calum is quick to assure Michael, pulling the boy into his chest and feeling the tension leave his body slowly until he’s limp against him. He presses a quick kiss to his cheek after a few minutes. “It really is a pretty colour. And I think you’ll look beautiful. You’re beautiful, Michael.”_
> 
> _It takes then a few minutes to return to their positions. Michael is feeling better about the whole pink hair thing and Calum will always be proud of his friend for doing what he likes, even though he might hear some rude comments later. He wishes he could be like him, proud of who he is and what he likes. Of who he likes._
> 
> _“Let’s do this then. Can’t wait to see how it will look on you!” Calum proceeds to put on the gloves and starts to carefully spread the paint over Michael’s head. He has done this before, but he always takes extra care to not get paint anywhere it shouldn’t be._
> 
> _They listen to some music while waiting for the paint to set. They’ve done this a million times before, it’s almost comforting. Calum never lets Michael see the final result until he’s done because Michael’s always too nervous and will say it looks like shit. However, Calum will always assure Michael of how beautiful it is, he is while doing his part of the job. After washing Michael’s hair and blowing it dry, he takes Michael’s hand and pushes him up from the floor heading him to the mirror._
> 
> _“It really is pretty, isn’t it?” Michael is pretty pleased with the final result, twirling little pieces of hair in his fingers._
> 
> _“Yes, you really are pretty.” Calum’s standing behind him, but he can see how Michael’s eyes are shining. Without much thought, he places a quick peck to Michael’s cheek and starts to clean the bathroom._

He places a light kiss on his nose, next. Calum can’t help it but smile when he thinks about the adorable nose scrunch Michael does every time he’s focused playing some video game. When they play together, there are times when Calum simply stops playing for a few moments to experience just that. Michael would definitely tell him to stop, self-conscious about it. But Calum would simply drop a few kisses there and continue playing, while a deep blush coloured Michael’s cheeks.

> _It’s Friday, which means that Michael’s staying over until Sunday, probably. The truth is that Michael spends almost every day at Calum’s place and Calum wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s just that Michael’s always so tired to go home after their gaming tournaments that he always sleeps over. Then, in the morning, he always wakes up when it’s almost noon and ends up eating with Calum’s family and everything turns into an infinite cycle of Michael not going home on the weekends (or any other days really)._
> 
> _They’ve been playing for several hours now. Calum’s tired but he knows that Michael won’t want to go to bed for another hour or so. He’s leaning against Michael's shoulder for support, trying to suppress a yawn._
> 
> _“You tired?” Michael's asking but his eyes are still glued to the box in front of him._
> 
> _“Kind of. But we can keep playing.”_
> 
> _“Um.”_
> 
> _Calum is trying to focus too, but his mind his starting to get foggy and his eyes are so heavy. He really doesn’t know what’s he’s doing. His chin is on the other boy’s shoulder and he’s trying everything to get Michael’s attention, calling his name and poking fingers into his side._
> 
> _“What is it, Calum?” Michael suddenly says, moving his head towards Calum and he wasn’t expecting this. Michael’s so close to him that he can feel him breathing right in front of him._
> 
> _Their noses are touching and, suddenly, they are just so, so close. Calum could kiss him if he just puckered his lips. Michael is looking at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly parted. He really, really wants to kiss him but he can’t. He can’t do it, because he’ll lose this friendship. It means so much to him to have someone like Michael, who is always there for him no matter what._
> 
> _The curly boy eventually pulls back, clearing his throat. The game is still playing on the TV, but he really doesn’t care anymore. He can feel the tension in the room and it’s killing him._
> 
> _“Do you wanna eat something? I think mum made some cupcakes earlier. We are not meant to eat them until tomorrow, but she won’t mind if we eat only one or two” He asks Michael, without really looking at him, too afraid that his friend will be mad at him for earlier._
> 
> _“Sweet! I want mine with sprinkles on top!”Michael’s already out the door on his way to the kitchen, when Calum looks up. He’s alone in his room and he feels his lungs burning from not getting any hair for a while. Calum takes a couple of deep breaths, getting up from his bed when Michael appears again._
> 
> _“You coming?” Calum just smiles, hoping that things don’t change after this. Michael’s got cupcake topping all over his nose and Calum never found something as endearing. And well, they just end up eating every single cupcake Calum’s mum had baked._

Michael’s eyes will always be the most beautiful ones to Calum. They are so green, even on rainy days. On the others like today, they usually shine so brightly like they hold all the hope in the world. Calum could get lost in those two emeralds for hours. He can see then moving behind his eyelids, just like he’s dreaming about something. It must be a happy dream because Michael’s doing all these approving noises that Calum loves so much.

> _“Calum, I think I’m gonna die.” Michael is laying on the ground, heavy breathing, with his arms thrown across his head._
> 
> _They have been playing football for the last couple of hours. Calum convinced Michael to make him some company but only after promising him ice cream at the end of the game. The tan boy is laughing, running around, dribbling with the ball._
> 
> _“Come on, Michael! Don’t be such a pain in the ass or you ain’t getting any ice cream!” Michael groaned, taking his time getting up. He sees Calum some feet away from him smiling so wide and Michael's never seen something as beautiful._
> 
> _He’s been getting these thoughts lately. About Calum. How beautiful he is, how strong and soft his personality is and Michael's constantly feeling these stupid butterflies on his stomach. Well, it would be comforting if Calum felt the same. But who is Michael kidding? He knows he’ll never find someone who’ll truly love him for who he is. But he feels safe with his best friend and he trusts him with everything he has. He just wishes he could have something more._
> 
> _“I swear that if you make me run like that again, I’ll be going home alone.” Michael wants to say that in a serious tone, but yeah, the smile is impossible to stop and Calum knows. He always knows._
> 
> _Michael is shit at football, that’s true. But Calum always makes sure to try to keep up with Michael instead of the other way around. Most of the time they just mess around and he doesn’t care. As long as Michael’s with him, everything perfect._
> 
> _Calum’s getting tired too, not really feeling his legs. But then Michael’s pretty focused on taking the ball away from him and he can’t just let him win, can he?_
> 
> _The problem is that Michael can be quite clumsy. So, when Calum feels him stumble on the ball between them, he tries to grab him. But it’s too late, Michael grabbed his shirt and they are falling to the ground._
> 
> _“Ups.” The coloured haired boy said, mischief in his voice, and then they are both laughing until there’s nothing left._   
>  _Michael only then realizes that Calum’s sitting on his thighs, locking him in place, and his hands are right beside his head supporting him. However, his own hands are holding Calum by the hips, like he’s holding for dear life._
> 
> _“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Calum’s is suddenly whispering, voice raspy from all the running around. Michael can see his Adam’s apple bobbing and he’s speechless. Did Calum just…_
> 
> _“You think so?” Why is Michael suddenly breathless? His hands are still on Calum’s hips securing him in place, almost like he’s too afraid to let go._
> 
> _“Yeah...” Calum can feel his face flushing. Totally not the time for that, particularly when he’s on top of his best friend. He doesn’t know exactly how they ended up here, but Calum’s not complaining. Not at all._
> 
> _They stay like this for quite some time, staring at each other intensely. Calum’s too afraid to move and the other boy’s hands feel so good on his hips. Michael’s loving this little bubble of their but it doesn’t last very long._
> 
> _“What the hell?!” Calum is suddenly squealing and getting up so fast, that Michael thinks he has done something wrong. There are droplets of water running down his face and why is he crying?_
> 
> _“Get up, Michael! You’ll get soaked!” Calum’s yelling at him from the sidewalk and then he realizes that the sprinkles are turned on! Suddenly, he’s laughing at the irony of all of this. He supports himself on his elbows looking at Calum._
> 
> _“I’ll be right there with you! Just a minute!” Michael chuckled and still laid there for another minute, letting the water soak his clothes and hair. It just feels so relaxing and refreshing after running around for so many hours._
> 
> _The ball is unexpectedly thrown at his head and Michael just frowns, because well… He knows how impatient Calum gets sometimes and Michael wouldn’t change it for anything in the world._
> 
> _“Race you to the ice cream shop?”_

Michael is still sleeping profoundly but has moved closer to the other boy in the meantime, dropping his arm over his waist. It’s soothing. Calum loves the tattoos adorning his arm. It’s like paint on a white canvas. Michael's always been pale but he loves how good they look together. It’s like they were made for each other. Well, Calum believes they were, particularly when Michael hugs him pretty tight and he feels like home.

> _Calum is pissed off and on the verge of tears. There are some days when he just should’ve stayed in bed. He’s grateful that there’s no one home right now because he just couldn’t face his family without bursting right into tears. He feels pathetic._
> 
> _Since he came out, people at practice have been quite spiteful towards him. He won’t lie and say that he wasn’t expecting things to be difficult for a while. However, it’s tiring when this has happened every day for the past couple of months._
> 
> _Michael’s been there for him since the very first day, always supporting him. He knows what it’s like to feel different, left out because of their sexuality. But the thing is that Michael was always so open about everything that nobody questioned it when he came out._
> 
> _He lays down on the bed, not really caring about changing into more comfortable clothes. The tears are falling freely down his face, pillow tightly pressed so tight against his chest. He’s trying not to make a sound, but the sobs lodged in his throat are threatening to burst._
> 
> _“I’m sorry to bother you. Can you come over?” Calum texts Michael and throws his phone at the other corner of the room. It’s dark in there, the curtains are completely shut and he didn’t turn on the lights when he walked in. He likes it when it is dark, always did. It’s just him and nothing else._
> 
> _Michael knows that something up with Calum. He’s not the type to say he’s sorry when asking Michael to go over to his house. Calum’s always so positive and cheerful and so “right to the point” when he wants something._
> 
> _He calls him back while he tries to put on some shoes with only one hand. He tries again and again but there’s no answer. Michael’s getting worried, terrified that something had happened to Calum._
> 
> _“Pick up, please...” He’s still clutching the phone his hand close to his ear, hoping that Calum accepts the call. They live 10 minutes apart from each and before he knows it, Michael’s running like his life depends on it._
> 
> _Calum’s family is just getting home when Michael gets there. He tries not to disclose much. First, because he still doesn’t know what’s wrong with Calum. And second, because he knows how Calum hates it when people get worried about him._
> 
> _“Hello! Hum, Calum just asked me to come by to talk about something important because of school.” Michael feels at home at the Hoods and, under normal circumstances, he would love to spend some time talking to them. But he knows how much Calum needs him right now. So, he excuses himself and heads to the stairs leading to his bedroom._
> 
> _“Calum?” Michael knocks at the door, not wanting to interrupt anything just like too many times before. Today is different. There’s no light coming from under the door and Calum’s not answering or opening it. There’s just no movement._
> 
> _He turns the knob and he is suddenly drowned by darkness. He can’t really see Calum anywhere but the sobs give him away. After closing the door, Michael heads to the bed. He’s spent so much time here, he already knows where to put his feet to avoid major injuries._
> 
> _He slips next to Calum. His back pressed to Michael's chest. The coloured haired boy holds him close, dropping little kisses all over his head. Michael feels broken over all of this. He’s trying not to start crying too, but it’s so difficult when the person who means the most to you is so lost and sad._
> 
> _As soon as Calum felt Michael in his room, he instantly calmed down a little bit. Well, it’s not like all the bad feelings suddenly disappeared, but he feels better. Mostly because he knows he doesn’t have to hide from Michael._
> 
> _They stay like this for a long time. Calum’s mother was worried when neither one of them left the room for dinner, but Michael assured her that everything will be better in the morning._
> 
> _Calum doesn’t know if he should believe it, because every day is turning to be worse than the last. He’s so thankful for having Michael as a friend though._
> 
> _They don’t really talk that night. Michael keeps trying to calm Calum down as time goes by until the troubled boy is no longer crying. The heavy breathing is still there but Michael knows that it will also go away in the meantime._
> 
> _“Can you stay tonight? Please?” Calum’s so tired and on the verge of falling asleep. However, he still needs Michael with him, he always does._
> 
> _“I would never leave when you’re like this, baby. Now, go to sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Michael never left his side, always holding him close to him, like some kind of reassurance that he’ll always be there, no matter what. Calum feels like is home. Being this close to Michael, his arms on tight hold on his waist, never felt so right._

Calum wipes some tears that stubbornly leaked over because the memories keep coming and he’s so grateful for everything. He’ll never forget how Michael always made him feel safe and understood, in every way. Michael intertwined their legs even more. Calum doesn’t get it how Michael’s legs are so strong, even though he doesn’t exercise at all. He loves it though.

> _“How long will you be away, Calum?”Michael’s sitting on Calum’s bed watching the other boy pack his bag, carefully sorting his clothes._
> 
> _“It’s just for a week, Michael. It’s not like I’ll be gone forever.”_
> 
> _“But a week is such a long time.” Michael whines, laying down on the bed._
> 
> _“Well, you can always call me if you miss me that much.” Calum’s now sitting next to Michael, barely any space between them._
> 
> _“Of course I’ll miss you. You’re my best friend.” Michael always made sure that Calum knew how much he misses him, no matter what. When Calum goes away for a few days because of the football tournaments, Michael’s always scared that he will find someone else, someone better than him, another best friend._
> 
> _Deep down, he knows how childish he sounds. It’s not like Calum’s his. He deserves to have other friends besides Michael. However, since the introvert boy realized how much he likes Calum, in every sense of the word, it’s like he’s always afraid to be forgotten._
> 
> _The first days of that week are pure torture. Michael doesn’t feel like doing anything, even though there’s no school and he could spend the whole day playing video games. He stays in bed most of the day, only leaving to eat something in the kitchen._
> 
> _People could say he’s depressed. Still, the truth is that he just feels like that when Calum’s not around: lost, numb, apathetic. He still talks to Calum every day over the phone. It’s not the same thing as talking to him face to face, but it is what it is._
> 
> _He knows how hard it is to be away from Michael. It feels like he’s lost without the other part of him. When they talk, Michael sounds sad. Calum’s getting worried that something wrong and it’s eating him inside. In an attempt to cheer Michael up, Calum always makes sure to tell him how many days there are left until he’s going back. But even he knows how hard it still is._
> 
> _The maori boy is coming back today and Michael is restless. He barely slept last night, even though his friend only arrives in the afternoon. After a week of pity for himself, Michael cleans his bedroom, does some laundry, and even cooks something to eat._
> 
> _Calum’s leaving the bus when he spots Michael not very far from the bus stop focused on something on his phone. Only then Calum realizes how much he actually missed his best friend. Fuck, he more than missed him._
> 
> _“Hey!” Michael hears Calum shout. He turns his head to see his friend walking to him, the bag on the ground. Fuck, when did Calum got so beautiful? He sprints to him hoping that Calum will not let him fall._
> 
> _The tanned boy always loved to be hugged. A simple but intimate gesture. Michael’s clinging to him, arms around his neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Calum’s grabbing him by the thighs while chanting little “I missed you”’s against Michael’s neck. He can feel the tears tracing down his friend’s cheeks but also his own. He wonders how he was able to be away from this for a whole week. It’s like everything’s coming to life again. And Michael’s the reason._

Calum looks back at Michael’s face. His lips are moving without really making any sound. Sometimes, during the night, he catches Michael saying “I love you” or “don’t leave me” and Calum would melt right there. What did he do to deserve this? He can never get tired of hearing those words leaving Michael's mouth. But mostly, he definitely will never get tired of kissing those red soft lips. He can never get enough of them. Ever.

> _“Please, don’t leave Calum.” Michael’s voice is cracking but he doesn’t care anymore. He can’t let Calum leave, not now. Not when he knows he hurt him, even if it was unintentional._
> 
> _“Why not, Michael? It’s not like you care, is it?” Calum is looking right back at him, eyes shining, tears threatening to spill over._
> 
> _“Of course, I care! You have no idea of how much I...” Michael is trying to explain but then his voice is cracking and Calum is talking over him angrily._
> 
> _“Oh, do you? I’ve been worried sick about you all night, Michael! All the god damn night! I tried to contact you so many times because I thought something bad had happened to you and you didn’t return any of my calls! And now you come back as nothing happened!” Calum’s glaring at Michael. He’s angry and so, so tired. He can’t really control what he’s saying anymore._
> 
> _“Because nothing happened, Calum! Can’t I have some time for myself?”Michael’s sitting on the bed, his body tired and stiff from being outside during the cold hours of the night._
> 
> _“You could have said something, Michael! I was worried sick!” Calum’s talking angrily, trying to make his point of view stand out._
> 
> _“I was perfectly fine on my own, Calum! I was just down the road at the park! It’s not like I was in a bar drinking myself away! Why would anyone worry about me, Calum? Why would you be worried...” Michael can feel the tears run down his face but he doesn’t make a move to wipe them off. He’s too tired for this._
> 
> _“Because I love you, ok! Because I care about you like a lot! And I can’t let anything happen to you, Michael! You mean too much to me. You have no idea what it’s like to watch you lose yourself a little every day. I’m here to help you, Michael! Let me help you...” He takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face, just then realizing what he just said. He looks at Michael almost immediately, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest, finding the other boy already looking back at him with wide eyes shiny from the tears._
> 
> _“Excuse me? What?”Michael whispers like he can’t quite believe what he just heard. Maybe he’s too tired and can’t make sense of what Calum’s saying. Maybe it’s just his head playing tricks or his ears._
> 
> _Calum doesn’t really know if he should act as nothing happened or if he should finally be honest with Michael. He’s been keeping this secret for so long it’s eating him inside and he doesn’t know for how much longer he can keep this up. So, he just takes a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Michael’s._
> 
> _“I love you, Michael… Always have, ever since I can remember… Long before the crazy hair colours and the eyebrow piercing thing… I just… I love you...” Calum is nervous, he can feel his hands shake and his stomach turns into a knot. He might just have ruined everything with his best friend, forever…_
> 
> _But then, Michael breaks down, sobs erupting from his throat and tears flooding his eyes as Calum has never seen before. Michael hates to be like this, so sensitive and prone to cry. He’s trying to hide his face with his hands, not wanting Calum to see. He feels like he’s falling over a cliff without nobody to catch him. He’s so lost in his head that he doesn’t hear Calum walk over him, slowly, like he might be doing something wrong, intrusive. Well, fuck it. It’s not like things aren’t already ruined, right?_
> 
> _Calum wraps his arms around Michael pulling him to his chest. He was expecting the other boy to pull away and scream at him. What he gets, however, is Michael holding on to him like he’s a lifeline. He lays down on the bed, bringing Michael with him._
> 
> _He’s trying to soothe the older boy, pressing little kisses anywhere he can reach. Michael actually shudders once Calum places light kisses behind his ear, all the tension leaving his body. It takes a while for Michael to calm down completely, but they get there._
> 
> _Calum doesn’t know for how long they’ve been laying there. Yet, he really doesn’t care. He’s too afraid that if he moves or says something, everything will crumble down again. He’s afraid of hurting Michael, even more than he already did. He can feel the little puffs of air and the eyelashes against his neck. It’s almost comforting if the situation was different. Michael’s laying really close to Calum, arm dropped over his waist, head resting against his chest listening to his heart beating steadily._
> 
> _“I’m sorry...” Michael barely hears Calum from how low his voice is. “I didn’t mean to...”_
> 
> _“No, Calum. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go all crazy earlier. It’s just that I didn’t expect this. I mean, you’re my best friend.”_
> 
> _“I don’t want to lose you. But, did I fuck everything up? Do I need to go? Because Michael, I’ll stop talking to you if you want to, and I’ll...”_
> 
> _Michael moves suddenly, looking at Calum like he doesn’t know what he’s saying. Michael doesn’t want any of that. On the contrary, he wants Calum close to him like never before. “You do talk some shit, do you know that?”_
> 
> _Calum was going to say something, but Michael beats him to it, connecting their lips without wasting any more time. He hears Calum whimper from the unexpected turn of events, but he quickly feels him relax and releasing a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. Their lips are moving in sync like they have been starved for so long. It doesn’t last long, though. Calum is pushing Michael away, eyes still closed when Michael looks at him._
> 
> _“Michael… I can’t… I can’t do that to you...” His eyes are drowning in tears when he looks at the green emeralds in front of him. “I don’t want you to feel guilty about my feelings and think that you need to do something about it just because...”_
> 
> _Michael kisses him again, hand on his neck pulling him closer, hoping to erase all the doubts in Calum’s head. “I’m not feeling guilty about anything, Calum. I just wish you would’ve told me sooner, because… Well, because I love you too. I’ve loved you for so many years and I was always so scared to tell you about it. I didn’t know if you felt the same way or if you would still be my friend if you didn’t love me back. I kind of pushed it all away, because I would rather have you as my friend than nothing at all.”_
> 
> _Michael’s eyes never left Calum’s. He wanted to be honest, in every way possible. He could see the moment when everything clicked into place in the other boy’s head, a smile spreading across his face, reaching his eyes as Michael has never seen before._
> 
> _“Well, I guess we’re two dorks, hum?” Calum asked rubbing his nose against Michael’s, inhaling his scent._
> 
> _“We definitely are. Fuck... I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” Michael is restless, looking all over Calum’s face. From his eyes to his lips… He takes his hand to his cheek, thumb pressing against his bottom lip, feeling the slightly chapped skin that he love so much. He feels Calum take a deep breath._
> 
> _“What are you waiting for, then?” This time, it’s Calum who makes a move. Kissing Michael is the best thing ever. It’s sweet, wet, hot and so, so luscious. There’s no way he’s going back to not kissing Michael every minute of the day._

He, then, proceeds to place a light kiss behind Michael’s ear. He remembers how Michael always goes pliant under him when he does that and he can’t get enough of it. It’s pretty adorable, actually. But for now, he doesn’t want to wake him up just yet.

> _Calum woke up and instantly got alarmed when he felt the other side of the bed already cold. Did he fuck up everything last night? He groans against the pillow, feeling the regret build up in his chest._
> 
> _There’s something different though, a subtle scent of pancake and that’s when he hears someone in the kitchen. He heads to the stairs, hearing Michael sing along to some song playing on the radio. When he gets to the kitchen, Michael’s flipping pancakes or trying to._
> 
> _Calum wraps his arms around the other boy, making him jump a little bit. “Could you at least say something before trying to kill me?”_
> 
> _“I could, but then I wouldn’t be able to see you like this.” Calum’s so gone. He never thought that last night would have happened. Like ever. But it did and he’s never been so grateful in his life._
> 
> _“Do you want to help me?” Michael turns to the stove after holding one of Calum’s hands. If Michael was clingy before, he’s much worse now and Calum loves it. When they went to sleep last night after talking about everything, Michael didn’t let go even for a minute. Always touching Calum every way he could, pulling him close, trying to make up for the lost time._
> 
> _“Nah, you’re doing a pretty good job.” Calum stayed like that for some time, clinging to Michael’s back watching him stack the pancakes into two plates._
> 
> _Calum set the table for the two of them, even made some orange juice. Michael looks happy like he’s never seen him before. He’s smiling. His eyes are a different shade of green, brighter. Calum loves it._
> 
> _They eat in silence, glancing at each other every now and then while they hold hands. They could say it’s pretty cheesy and romcom-ish. But this is them making up for all the lost time, trying to say everything they didn’t say for the past years. And it feels so right._
> 
> _“Do you want to do something today?” Michael, for sure, doesn’t want to leave the house. Yet, he knows how Calum always likes to go jogging on the weekends._
> 
> _Calum smiles, looking right at Michael. He gets up from the table and goes to Michael, clinging to his back and warping his arms around his neck. “Well, I do. I do want to cuddle with you all day, watch stupid movies, and… Well, anything you want really.” He whispers against Michael's ear making him shudder._
> 
> _“I’d like that.” Michael starts to say but then Calum’s kissing him behind his ear and it’s too late for him to stop the moan leaving his mouth. He’s embarrassed and blushing so hard._
> 
> _“I’m sorry. That was not meant to happen.” He tries to brush it off, trying not to make a big fuss about it. But he can hear Calum chuckle against him._
> 
> _“Oh, but I’ll make it happen. Many times.” Calum’s leaving his side now, cleaning the table. Michael's never been this flustered in his life. He tries to take deep breaths hoping that his heart will calm down. But, deep down, he does wish for Calum to do it over and over again._

Calum notices how evident the freckles on Michael’s back get by the morning light. Some nights, he spends hours counting them, making a mental map. He gets mesmerized by their beauty. He now knows by heart that the ones on his left shoulder blade resemble a “C” and it’s ironic really. If you go down a little bit, by his right back dimple, there are some more of them. They don’t really look like anything, but the pattern is so unique that Calum loves them all the same. Sometimes, Calum stops what he’s doing just to watch the way Michael's back muscle move under his shirt. He’s been caught a few time and he’s not even sorry.

> _“My back hurts so bad.” Calum’s reading a book, sitting against the headboard of his bed, when Michael drops beside him complaining._
> 
> _“Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad if you didn’t spend your entire day sitting in front of the computer with such a poor posture.” He knows what Michael wants, but just to mess with him, Calum keeps reading._
> 
> _“Calum...” Michael’s pleasing now, puppy eyes in full display. How can Calum say no to that? Well, he can’t really. That’s why he’s then instructing Michael to lay face down on the bed, shirt off._
> 
> _When Michael got a back massage from Calum, long before everything was out in the open, he was blissed out from how good it was. So, since that day, Michael never lost an opportunity to ask for one._
> 
> _“How bad is it?” Calum’s trying to find the massage oil they bought some weeks ago as Michael gets in position._
> 
> _“Pretty bad. It’s mostly my shoulders and… Well, and at the bottom.”_
> 
> _“That bad, hum?” Calum moves to sit on his thighs while warming some oil on this hands. He knows that Michael always makes it sound way worse than it really is. He never says anything though, because he would do anything to do this every day._
> 
> _Calum keeps pressing on the tension points along Michael’s spine trying to get rid of the knots. He takes his time. First, because he doesn’t want to hurt Michael. Second, because he loves to hear the little noises his boyfriend makes every time he goes over those knots._
> 
> _After some time, Michael relaxes. Calum can feel it in his hands. “Your back is full of freckles.” He points out as he keeps his hands busy with those residual knots. Michael only hums. “I love them.”_
> 
> _Calum keeps moving his hands in soothing movements. Just because he loves how soft Michael feels against them and it ends up lulling him to sleep. It’s not long until it happens. His eyes are closed, little puffs of hair leaving his lips. Calum drops a light kiss on the back of his neck, leaving the room after covering Michael with a blanket._
> 
> _Before closing the door, he looks one last time at Michael. Fuck, he wishes moments like this never end. He feels so secure in their little bubble and it’s so, so good and Calum’s so in love with the sleepy boy._

Calum’s only now aware of the marks covering Michael’s neck. Fuck, he’s going to kill him but he’s so proud. He traces all of them with his finger, too many to count really. The good thing is they don’t have anything planned for the next few days. 

> _They are cuddling on the sofa. A movie is playing on the TV but neither one of them is really paying attention. He’s playing with Michael’s fingers, how pale they are comparing to his own. He loves it._
> 
> _He doesn’t know how it happens. Before he realizes, Michael’s sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, peppering kisses all over his face. It’s cute though and Calum can’t stop laughing._
> 
> _Well, that is until he becomes aware of how much he’s been squirming under Michael and how his breathing is heavy and his eyes turned into dark pearls filled with lust._
> 
> _Calum tries to swallow the sudden dryness in his throat. Fuck, how does Michael have such an intense influence on him without really doing anything? They keep staring at each other. That is until Calum thinks “fuck it” and crashes his lips to Michael's. The movie can wait._
> 
> _Kissing Michael always feels like the first time and it’s always so good. How their mouths are always so in sync, Calum will never know. Maybe they really were made for each other._
> 
> _The tension in his belly is becoming too much and he needs to breathe. He moves to kiss Michael's neck, asking if he wants to go to the bedroom. Michael lets out a breathy “no” as he moves to take Calum’s shirt off._
> 
> _He needs to feel him and he can never get enough of it. The first time they were together like this, Michael was always so mesmerized by everything that Calum had to take over._
> 
> _Right now, Michael is not thinking about leaving Calum’s lap anytime soon. He knows it makes him feel clingy but the need to feel Calum’s chest against his is almost unbearable._
> 
> _They are moving together like a dance, always giving attention to the little spots they know they like. Calum keeps pulling Michael closer by the hips. Calum never forgot about the sweet little spot behind Michael's ear and he never gives up the opportunity to feel Michael soften under him._
> 
> _It’s stunning the way Michael still clings to him like he’s afraid he’d leave. When they are like this, Calum doesn’t have a lot of room to work with, so his hands wander everywhere._
> 
> _Suddenly, it’s becoming too hot in the room. Those pretty little whines leaving Michael's throat are too much and Calum’s not always strong enough to stop himself. He loves to mark his boyfriend, all over his neck and chest. Fuck, sometimes he wishes they could stay there forever, feeling proud of his work._
> 
> _He knows how close Michael is by the way he’s riding Calum gives him away. They stay like this though. Calum’s admiring the blissed-out face of Michael with whispering sweet things at him. And well, Michael never felt so good in his life like when he’s with Calum. The words are failing him right now so he hopes that the way he’s eagerly kissing Calum right now can make up for it._

“I can feel you staring at me, you know…” Michael says, eyes still closed but there’s a small smile spreading over his lips as he takes a deep breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” Calum moves his hand to the other boy’s cheek, letting his thumb draw some half moons lightly, not wanting to disturb the moment just yet. Calum can see the blush rising on Michael’s cheeks and it’s beyond adorable that he can still turn the other boy into a ball of fluff and shyness after all these years.

Michael finds comfort in this: the way Calum’s always been so open about his feelings, how he’s never been shy about it, and how he makes sure to let Michael know that every day. It makes him feel loved, supported. And it’s the best feeling in the world.

He knows that Calum will be looking right at him when he opens his eyes. He’ll be smiling, eyes shining with the morning light and he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

The blond boy is still sleepy, Calum can tell by the way he clings to him, no space between them. Michael moves to join their foreheads together, noses touching lightly. Calum cherishes moments like this, so simple but also so intimate.

“I love you, so much baby.” Calum’s heart is bursting. They are staying right back at each other, letting their eyes speak for them. They’ve known each other for so long that, sometimes, words are just not necessary anymore to say what they want to say.

Michael moves to peck the other boy’s lips lightly, letting himself rest against his chest then. He feels safe, Calum’s arms securing him around his waist pulling him closer. He feels Calum place a kiss on the top of his head, murmuring a sweet “I love you too” and he’s never been happier in his life.

Well, maybe he will be. Michael’s pretty sure that he’ll be happier than ever when he puts that golden band ring, that’s hidden somewhere in the closet, on Calum’s finger.


End file.
